Caça ao Tesouro
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: Como será o dia das crianças na familia Weasley? Uma fic especial para o Dia das Crianças. Espero que gostem...  D


**Oiee, Feliz dia das Crianças pessoas! =D haha estou aqui com uma fic especial para esse dia! =D espero que vocês gostem!**

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Caça ao Tesouro<strong>

Era uma manhã tranqüila na casa dos Potter, pelo menos até agora. Harry e Ginny ainda dormiam em seu quarto quando foram acordados por três crianças. James, o mais velho de oito anos, Albus, de seis anos e Lily de quatro anos. As três crianças pularam na cama dos pais os chamando animadamente.

- Vamos papai, acorda – disse Albus chacoalhando o pai.

- Mamãe você também – disse a pequena Lily que estava em cima da mãe.

- Ei, porque essa animação toda? – perguntou Harry rindo da animação dos filhos enquanto pegava seus óculos em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama. – Bom dia para vocês.

- Bom dia papai – Lily se jogou nos braços do pai e ele a segurou e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Hoje é dia de presente.

- Dia de presente? – Ginny perguntou se sentando na cama e abraçando James e Albus.

- Sim, o Al e o James disseram que é dia de presente – Lily disse e apontou para os irmãos fazendo Harry rir e a apertar no colo dele.

- Não estou sabendo de dia de presente – Ginny disse sorrindo e olhou para James que bufou.

- Mãe, você sabe que hoje é dia das crianças – James disse fitando os pais. – E eu sei que a vovó quer todo mundo lá na casa dela.

- Então, cadê nossos presentes? – perguntou Albus com seus olhinhos brilhando de excitação.

- Está bem – Harry começou a dizer sorrindo. – Nós lhe daremos os presentes se estiverem lá em baixo em cinco minutos prontos para tomar o café da manhã.

Harry mal terminou a frase e os três já tinham pulado da cama e correram rumo à cozinha super animados e gritando felizes. O que arrancou gargalhadas de Harry e Ginny. Cinco minutos depois os dois entraram na cozinha encontrando os filhos sentados e comendo torradas que Monstro havia colocado a mesa para eles. Harry e Ginny se sentaram e comeram junto com os filhos.

- Pronto mamãe a gente já comeu – disse Lily limpando as mãozinhas no pano da mesa.

- É, cadê os presentes? – perguntou Albus.

- Vocês estão muito exigentes hoje – disse Harry com o semblante sério, mas o tom brincalhão. – Mas como vocês obedeceram, nós vamos lhes dar seus presentes.

Gina balançou sua varinha e três pacotes de presentes apareceram na frente das crianças. Um azul para James, rosa para Lily e verde para Albus. Os olhos dos três brilharam mais ainda por sua mãe ter usado magia para lhes dar os presentes. Eles simplesmente adoravam isso e estavam doidos para entrar logo em Hogwarts.

James e Albus ganharam uma mini vassoura. Ginny não gostou muito da idéia, mas Harry a convenceu, já que ambos sabiam o quanto James gostava de voar com o pai e ele também a garantiu que aquela vassoura não atingia muita velocidade e nem uma altura muito grande. Já Lily ganhou um mini pufe rosa, que ela logo colocou o nome de Pink e saiu brincando com ele pra cima e pra baixo.

Após o café as crianças foram brincar com seus brinquedos novos, Harry e Ginny ficaram no jardim observando James e Albus voando em suas vassouras e Lily brincando com Pink sentada na grama.

Quase na hora do almoço a família foi de lareira para A'Toca. Hermione, Rony, Jorge, Angelina, Teddy, Victorie, Gui e Fleur já estavam lá e Lily foi correndo mostrar seu mini pufe para a avó que abraçou e beijou todos os netos.

Depois que todos os Weasleys chegaram, houve um grande almoço nos jardins onde as crianças corriam e brincavam todas juntas. Lily e Hugo estavam correndo atrás de Pink. Rose, James, Albus e Louis – filho mais novo de Fleur e Gui – brincavam de pega-pega correndo uns atrás dos outros e rindo.

- Okay crianças venham aqui – chamou Molly sorrindo e balançando os braços para chamar a atenção de todos eles. – O que vocês acham de uma caça ao tesouro?

- Caça ao tesouro? – perguntou Hugo olhando curioso para a avó.

- Sim, nós resolvemos fazer algo diferente esse ano – ela disse sorrindo. – Em vez de darmos os presentes diretamente para vocês, resolvemos esconde-los pelos jardins da'Toca e vocês terão de procurá-los.

- Mas vó, como vamos saber qual presente é o nosso? – perguntou Rose.

- Os presentes estão enfeitiçados, só irão aparecer para o dono – ela disse e sorriu ao ver os rostinhos das crianças se iluminando de felicidade e admiração. – Podem começar, cada um de vocês tem três presentes para achar.

As crianças começaram a procurar pelos jardins e o primeiro a encontrar um presente foi James, ele o levou até os pais antes de voltar a procurar os outros. Albus, Rose e Hugo já tinham achado dois de seus presentes, só Lily que não tinha encontrado nenhum ainda.

Ela estava caminhando até uma arvore, estava crente de que iria encontrar seu primeiro presente ali, mas ao chegar na arvore não encontrou nada e assim que seu primo Louis se aproximou o presente apareceu e ele o pegou todo feliz. Lily cruzou os bracinhos e fez bico. Harry que estava sentado ao lado de Ginny nas mesas que eles improvisaram no jardim observava a cena.

Ele se levantou e caminhou lentamente até a filha.

- O que foi meu amor? – ele perguntou se agachando e colocando uma das mãos na cabeça dela e afagando seus cabelos.

- Papai, eu não achei nenhum presente ainda – ela disse com os olhinhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

- Ei não precisa chorar – Harry disse gentilmente. – Eu vou te ajudar a procurar.

- Vai? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando e quando Harry fez que sim com a cabeça ela o abraçou forte. – Obrigado papai.

Ele se levantou e a pegou pela mão, os dois foram caminhando pelos jardins até encontrarem uma roseira. Harry ficou mais afastado e disse para que ela se aproximasse e assim ela o fez. Se aproximou da roseira e um pacote de presente apareceu em sua frente.

- Olha papai, olha – ela dizia toda feliz, ele sorriu e pegou o presente, fazendo sinal para que continuassem procurando. O segundo estava perto da margem do lago e o terceiro perto da entrada da'Toca. – Obrigada papai.

Eles voltaram para junto dos outros e todos começaram a abrir os presentes. Lily estava sentada no colo de Ginny enquanto essa a ajudava a abrir os presentes, ela ganhou uma boneca, do tamanho da palma da mão de Ginny, que andava e falava – artigo especial da loja de Jorge – ganhou um vestido branco e lilás e um ursinho de pelúcia normal branco.

Em geral todos ganharam mais ou menos as mesmas coisas, uma roupa, um brinquedo e algo de que gostassem. Rose ganhou um livro, um vestido rosa e uma boneca, parecida com a de Lily. James ganhou um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo, um conjunto de calça e shorts e uma varinha falsa – outro artigo das Gemialidades Weasley. Albus ganhou um conjunto de camiseta e shorts também, um boneco voando em uma vassoura e um pacote de bolinhas de gude – ele gosta de coisas trouxas assim como o avô. Hugo também ganhou um conjunto, um boneco como o de Albus, mas esse lançava um patrono invés de voar na vassoura e um aquário com um peixinho dourado enfeitiçado.

No final do dia estavam todos cansados, as crianças principalmente, o dia fora agitado e eles não paravam de falar da caça ao tesouro e dos presentes. Harry e Ginny voltaram para a casa e depois de todos estarem com banhos tomados e prontos para deitar os dois foram dar boa noite aos filhos.

- Feliz Dia das Crianças meus amores – Ginny disse beijando a testa dos filhos. – Espero que vocês tenham se divertido.

- Sim, a gente se divertiu bastante mamãe – Albus disse sorrindo e bocejou.

- É mamãe, obrigada – James disse lhe dando um abraço.

- Okay, agora vão dormir, está tarde – Harry disse e cobriu os dois filhos, lhes deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto apagando a luz.

- Obrigada papai – Lily disse ao ver os pais entrarem no quarto dela. – Você me ajudou a achar os presentes.

- De nada minha garotinha – ele disse sorrindo e deu um beijo na filha.

- Boa noite querida – Ginny disse também lhe dando um beijo e cobrindo-lhe.

Harry e Ginny seguiram para o quarto deles e assim que entraram Ginny se jogou na cama soltando um suspiro.

- O dia foi longo, mas valeu a pena por ver os rostinhos felizes deles – ela disse olhando para o marido, que se deitava ao seu lado.

- Sim, valeu a pena – ele sorriu de volta e a puxou para perto dele e lhe deu um beijo demorado. – Obrigada por ter me dado essa família linda.

Ginny apenas sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez antes de se aconchegar em seu peito e dormir tranquilamente com a imagem de seus filhos felizes em sua mente.

* * *

><p>Obrigadaaa a todos que lêem minhas fics! espero q vcs gostem dessa e lembrem-se:<p>

Deixem uma palavrinha de consolo clicando no botãozinho aqui em baixo =D hahaha

beijinhos! =*


End file.
